Paper Tournament
Paper Tournament's start on the 7th of every month and it ends on the 27th. If you win you get new armor and weapons. Only 1 group, team, clan, etc... can win. When its a fighting tournament, at the last 3 rounds the team that lose they either get killed or leave to another world. Tournament 1- Dance Dance In this tournament it takes place at London and Taylor's mansion. You need a partner to enter the tournament! Round: 1 *Stephanie & Joe- Win *Justin & Samantha- Win *Mason & Taylor- Win *Kevin & Kaitlyn- Win *Osciet & Gaby- Win *Wayne & Madison- Win *Angel & Naterlie- Win *Erin & Gabriel- Lose *Quentin & Kiersten- Win *Joshua & Jade- Lose *Tiffany & Jarred- Win *Destiny & Hunter- Win *Desi & Allison- Win *Luis & Brittney- Win *Armando & Eleni- Win *Adrian & Brianna- Lose *Arilet & Jesus- Win *Noel & Lauren- Win *Lantern & Daisy- Win *Freddy & Monica- Win *Juilo & Emily- Lose *Brandon & Lizabeth- Win *Richard & Arianna- Win *Zachery & Claire- Lose *Victoria & Johncarlos- Win *Matthew & Corinna- Lose *Kedrick & Jada- Win *Jariel & Chloe- Win *Derick & Ruby- Win *Shannon & Boy w/ eyes- Lose *Talia & Boy w/ book bag- Lose *London & Boy w/ hat- Win Round: 2 Team 1- Winner *Wayne & Madison *Tiffany & Jarred *Noel & Lauren *Richard & Arianna *Destiny & Hunter *Brandon & Lizabeth Team 2- Winner *Luis & Brittney *Desi & Allison *Mason & Taylor *Lantern & Daisy *Angel & Naterlie *Armando & Eleni Team 3- Winner *Osciet & Gaby *Quentin & Kiersten *Victoria & Johncarlos *Freddy & Monica *Arilet & Jesus *Boy w/ hat & London Team 4- Loser *Derick & Ruby *Justin & Samantha *Kedrick & Jada *Kevin & Kaitlyn *Jariel & Chloe *Stephanie & Joe Round: 3 Team 1- Winner *Noel & Lauren *Tiffany & Jarred *Quentin & Kiersten Team 2- Loser *Lizabeth & Brandon *Destiny & Hunter *Mason & Taylor Team 3- Winner *London & Boy w/ hat *Wayne & Madison *Freddy & Monica Team 4- Loser *Richard & Arianna *Arilet & Jesus *Osciet & Gaby Team 5- Winner *Johncarlos & Victoria *Angel & Naterlie *Lantern & Daisy Team 6- Loser *Desi & Allison *Luis & Brittney *Armando & Eleni Round: 4 Team 1- Loser *Lauren & Noel *London & boy w/ hat *Victoria & Johncarlos Team 2- Winner *Kiersten & Quentin *Freddy & Monica *Daisy & Lantern Team 3- Winner *Jarred & Tiffany *Madison & Wayne *Naterlie & Angel Round 5 Final Round *Jarred & Tiffany- Winner *Madison & Wayne- Winner *Naterlie & Angel- Loser *Kiersten & Quentin- Loser *Freddy & Monica- Loser *Daisy & Lantern- Winner Tournament 2- School Projects In this tournament the students who go to Paper School have to make a Project for their teacher. Each project equals to 2 points, if the teacher's class is very small they get a bonus of 2 more points. If the teacher's class wins the tournament she/he can go to a vacation for 2 weeks. Round 1 Mr. Nathan's Math class Group 1- Maggie, Jamie, Samantha, and Victoria: Math Classwork Group 2- Stefania, Kimberly, Madison, and Summer: How to upgrade Group 3- Julio, Isaac, Nova, and Gaby: Math Homework Group 4- Austin, Natasha, Wayne, and Jariel: The Great Sword Mrs. Cox Reading class Group 5- Kedrick, Luis, Jada, and Joe: Saggin Group 6- Sabrina, Sophia, Claire, and Lizabeth: Evil Robot Leader Group 7- Jade, Shannon, Joshua, and Talia: The Great Wizard P.E. Coach Ducro Group 8- Kevin, Derick, Arilet, and Jarred: Knights of Badassdom Group 9- Zachery, Candy, Selena, and Lantern: Animal Rescue Ivy's Science Class Group 10- Clover, Florencia, Quentin, and Kierstan: Solar System Group 11- Angel, Justin, Matthew, and Desi: Earth Group 12- Gabriel, Corinna, Brittney, and Emily: Twilight Group 13- Richard, Osciet, Jesus, and Adrian: Volcanos Group 14- boy w/ book bag, boy w/ hat, boy w/ eyes, H: Water Mr. Riles Langauge Arts class Group 15- Cynthia, Kelssy, Andrea, and Lauren: Slaves Group 16- Naterlie. Genesis, Armando, and Hunter: World War 3 Group 17- Erin, Johncarlos, boy w/ hair, and Micheal: World War 2 Group 18- Ruby, Taylor, Destiny, and Arianna: Valentines Day Mr. Ever Guitar class Group 19- Nikki, Jasmine, Mason, and Christina: Rock Group 20- Freddy, Eleni, Monica, and London: Bands Group 21: Chloe, Cherry, Stephanie, and Justin: Singing Group: Daisy, Brandon, Noel, and Burger King: Notes LeaderBoards- Round 1 Nathan's class- 6 points Win Cox's class- 6 points Win Ducro's class- 2 points Lost Ivy's class- 6 points Win Ever's class- 6 points Win Rile's class- 4 points Lost Round 2 In Round 2 the teacher who has the highest even number wins. Ever's class has 7 boys & 10 girls Lost Mr. Nathan's class has 5 boys & 11 girls Lost Ivy's class has 13 boys & 7 girls Win Cox's class has 4 boys & 8 girls Lost Tournament 3: Fighting Arena In this tournament the Legos, Army men, Papers, and Transformers will go up against each other and battle. They are either going to be in groups or be alone. When we get to the final round the loser will die. Round 1: *Group 1: Gaiden, x'14- Winners *Group 2: Auto bots, x'3- Losers *Group 3: Halomaster, Sevnater, 501, Lockdown- Losers *Group 4: Lego Skeletons- Winners *Group 5: Tom and the pirates- Winners *Group 6: Commander 2, Conor, x'10- Losers *Group 7: Army men Paratroopers- Losers *Group 8: Lego black hand team Troopers- Winners *Group 9: Cpt. Fear, Frank, x'8 Loser *Group 10: Old snake, rose, Raiden, Jarred 5, Cobra Winner *Group 11: Freeshot, Powerman, Creeper Winner *Group 12: Minicons: Tank, Space shuttle Loser *Group 13: Minicons: contruction car, Jeep Loser *Group 14: Xbox, Tacobell, 9, 1, Mcdonalds Winner *Group 15: Jetpackers Winner *Group 16: Army men Police Loser *Group 17: Chic-Chic, Boom Loser *Group 18: Stanly, gangsters Winner *Group 19: Lt. Wickam, James, Willy, Phil, x'8 Loser *Group 20: Tan Army Winner *Group 21: Jack, Scar, x'7 Loser *Group 22: Lego Robots Winner *Group 23: The rest of the Minicons Loser *Group 24: Alexei, Volf, Genshin, Kinetic, Sub-zero Winner *Group 25: Slick, Joshua, Skids, Mark, Steve 1 Loser *Group 26: Bounty Hunters Winner *Group 27: Autobots, x'2 Winner *Group 28: Rachel, Gyuki Loser *Group 29: Mondas, Moon, x'3 Winner *Group 30: X team 3 Loser *Group 31: Army men Machine gunners Winner *Group 32: L, X Loser *Group 33: Megumi, Rebecca Winner *Group 34: Delta 2, Eleven 11 Loser *Group 35: Purple, x'8 Loser *Group 36: Lego Black hand team Shadow troops Winner *Group 37: Green Army force 1 Winner *Group 38: Team Black Loser *Group 39: Crimson, Warpath, Falcon, Roadblock, Karem Kan Winner *Group 40: Henry Penn, x'2 Loser *Group 41: Rockstar, Turbo, Jester Winner *Group 42: Colorful Army men Loser *Group 43: Death Winner *Group 44: Army men Grey Blue team Loser *Group 45: Book bag Adventures Loser *Group 46: Lego Black hand team Bounty Hunter Winner *Group 47: Wrestler, Nicholas, x'1 Winner *Group 48: Assassins of Doom team 2 Loser *Group 49: Red, Pink, 3 greys, 2 greens Loser *Group 50: Autobots, x'1 Winner *Group 51: Predators Winner *Group 52: Assassins of Doom team 1 Loser *Group 53: Teal, x'4 Loser *Group 54: Green Army tream 2 Winner *Group 55: Red X, x'8 Winner *Group 56: Green Army team 3 Loser *Group 57: Lego Black hand team Special forces Winner *Group 58: Timmy, CT-4033. Crocodile, Smoke, Nate, Molt Loser *Group 59: Sgt. Pierre, The J Man Loser *Group 60: Army men Grey Army Winner *Group 61: Samuel, Blaze Winner *Group 62: Calm. Quiet Loser *Group 63: Load, Loud Loser *Group 64: Sonia, x'7 Winner *Group 65: Red 1, Red 2 Loser *Group 66: Nacho, 666, SPR29, Chunk, Flee, 8, Theo, Giften Winner *Group 67: Tenkuss, Maul, RC-1111, Corr Winner *Group 68: Rand, Band Loser *Group 69: Snake eyes, Cindy Winner *Group 70: Can, Ten Loser *Group 71: Tanya Winner *Group 72: Tan Loser *Group 73: Black Angel, Nomad, Cooler 99 Winner *Group 74: Fam, Cam Loser *Group 75: Lt. Green, Rebels Winner *Group 76: Dain, Ian Loser *Group 77: Duke, Apale:3 Winner *Group 78: Kan, An, Ban Loser *Group 79: Jessica, Charge, Katy, x'8 Winner *Group 80: Lego blocks team 1 Loser *Group 81: Clone Red team Loser *Group 82: Forever Knights Winner *Group 83: Wolfgang, Ogre Winner *Group 84: D= Shotgun, 30x32 Loser *Group 85: Lego Pirates Loser *Group 86: Natasha, Shiva Winner *Group 87: Cole, Zane Winner *Group 88: Red Knights Loser *Group 89: Ed W III, Leon 1 Loser *Group 90: Gator people Winner *Group 91: Firefighters Winner *Group 92: Robots Loser *Group 93: Cpl. Brown, Pvt. Lambert Winner *Group 94: Red Knight Loser *Group 95: Queen, Cooler 33, Allison, Edwin, men x'3 Winner *Group 96: Flying minibots Loser *Group 97: Saber, Cyclops, Doc, Pieces, Doug Loser *Group 98: Super Battle Droids Winner *Group 99: Boss w/ soldiers Winner *Group 100: Orange team Loser *Group 101: Silver, Dog master loser *Group 102: Lego Spartans Winner *Group 103: Twister, Undertaker, Nikolai Loser *Group 104: Time Troopers Winner *Group 105: Jake, Tyson Loser *Group 106: Lego blocks team 2 Winner *Group 107: Lego Nval Seals Loser *Group 108: Aprentice, Sith x'4 Winner *Group 109: Battle Droids Loser *Group 110: Lego Police Winner *Group 111: Bat girl, Batman, Robin Winnr *Group 112: Hunter, Hunter Loser *Group 113: Johnchef, men x'9 WInner *Group 114: Steve's team Loser *Group 115: Mer. U Winner *Group 116: Red Ninjas Loser *Group 117: Gator, Canine, Sprint, Dust 2, Dark trooper Winner *Group 118: Clone green team, clone w/ light green Loser *Group 119: Commando droids Loser *Group 120: Sonny, Chester, Prowl, Kash, Shocker, Captain. Fist Winner *Group 121: Boba Fett Loser *Group 122: November, sith x' Winner *Group 123: Cyrus, Cooler 1, Space, Pleasant Loser *Group 124: John, Jarre 1 Winner *Group 125: Killer, Agent X Winner *Group 126: Lego Pilots Loser Round 2: '''Since there are only 63 groups here we are gonna add 1 more extra group so it can bee even. *Group 1: Gaiden x'14 '''Winner *Group 2: Lego Skeletons Loser *Group 3: Tom and the Pirates Winner *Group 4: Lego black hand team troopers Loser *Group 5: Old Snake, Rose, Raiden, Jarred 5, Cobra Winner *Group 6: Freeshot, Powermen, Creeper Loser *Group 7: Xbox, Tacobell, 9, 1, Mcdonalds Loser *Group 8: Jetpackers Winner *Group 9: Stanly, gangsters Loser *Group 10: Tan Army Winner *Group 11: Lego Robots Loser *Group 12: Alexei, Volf, Genshin, Kinetic, Sub-zero Winner *Group 13: Bounty Hunters Winner *Group 14: Autobots, x'2 Loser *Group 15: Mondas, Moon, x'3 Winner *Group 16: Army men Machine Gunners Loser *Group 17: Megumi, Rebecca Winner *Group 18: Lego black hand team Shadow troops Loser *Group 19: Green Army team 1 Loser *Group 20: Crimson, Warpath, Falcon, Roadblock, Karem Kan Winner *Group 21: Rockstar, Turbo, Jester Loser *Group 22: Death Winner *Group 23: Lego black hand team Bounty Hunter Loser *Group 24: Wrestler, Nicholas, x'1 Winner *Group 25: Autobots, x'1 Loser *Group 26: Predators Winner *Group 27: Green Army team 2 Loser *Group 28: Red X, x'8 Winner *Group 29: Lego black hand team Special forces Winner *Group 30: Grey Army Loser *Group 31: Samuel, Blaze Winner *Group 32: Sonia, x'7 Loser *Group 33: Nacho, 666, SPR29, Chunk, Flee, 8, Theo, Giften Winner *Group 34: Terkuss, Maul, RC-1111, Corr Loser *Group 35: Snake Eyes, Cindy Winner *Group 36: Tanya Loser *Group 37: Black Angel, Nomad, Cooler 99 Winner *Group 38: Lt. Green, Rebels Loser *Group 39: Duke, Apale:3 Winner *Group 40: Jessica, Charge, Katy, x'8 Loser *Group 41: Forever Knights Winner *Group 42: Wolfgang, Ogre Loser *Group 43: Natasha, Shiva Loser *Group 44: Cole, Zane Winner *Group 45: Gater People Winner *Group 46: Fire fighters Loser *Group 47: Cpl. Brown, Pvt. Lambert Loser *Group 48: Queen, Cooler 33, Allison, Edwin, x'3 Winner *Group 49: Super Battle Droids Loser *Group 50: Boss w/ soldiers Winner *Group 51: Lego Spartans Winner *Group 52: Time troopers Loser *Group 53: Lego blocks team 2 Loser *Group 54: Aprentice, sith x'4 Winner *Group 55: Lego Police Winner *Group 56: Bat girl, Batman, Robin Loser *Group 57: John Chef, x'9 Loser *Group 58: Mer.U Winner *Group 59: Gator, Canine, Sprint, Dust 2, Dark trooper Winner *Group 60: Sonny, Chester, Prowl, Kash, Shocker, Captain. Fist Loser *Group 61: November sith x'6 Winner *Group 62: John, Jarrel Loser *Group 63: Killer, Agent X Winner *Group 64: Assassins of Doom team 4 Loser Round 3: *Group 1: Gaiden, x'14 Winner *Group 2: Tom and the Pirates Loser *Group 3: Old Snake, Rose, Raiden, Jarred 5, Cobra Winner *Group 4: Jetpackers Loser *Group 5: Tan Army Loser *Group 6: Alexei, Volf, Genshin, Kinetic, Sub-Zero Winner *Group 7: Bounty Hunters Loser *Group 8: Mondas, Moon, x'3 Winner *Group 9: Megumi, Rebecca Winner *Group 10: Crimson, Warpath, Falcon, Roadblock, Karem Kan Loser *Group 11: Death Winner *Group 12: Wrestler, Nicholas, x'1 Loser *Group 13: Predators Winner *Group 12: Red X, x'8 Loser *Group 13: Lego black hand team Special forces Winner *Group 14: Samuel, Blaze Loser *Group 15: Nacho, 666, SPR29, Chunk, Flee, 8, Theo, Giften Loser *Group 16: Snake Eyes, Cindy Winner *Group 17: Black Angel, Nomad, Cooler 99 Winner *Group 18: Duke, Apale:3 Loser *Group 19: Forever Knights Loser *Group 20: Cole, Zane Winner *Group 21: Gator People Loser *Group 22: Queen, Cooler 33, Allison, Edwin, x'3 Winner *Group 23: Boss w/ Soldiers Loser *Group 24: Lego Spartans Winner *Group 25: Aprentice, sith x'4 Winner *Group 26: Lego Police Loser *Group 27: Mer.U Winner *Group 28: Gator, Canine, Sprint, Dust 2, Dark trooper Loser *Group 29: November sith x'6 Loser *Group 30: Killer, Agent X Winner Round 4'': In Round 4 we are going to switch some of the groups up.'' *Group 1: Gaiden, x'14 Winner *Group 2: Old Snake, Rose, Raiden, Jarred 5, Cobra Loser *Group 3: Alexei, Volf, Genshin, Kinetic, Sub-Zero Winner *Group 4: Lego black hand team Special forces Loser *Group 5: Aprentice, sith x'4 Loser *Group 6: Mondas, Moon,x' 3 Winner *Group 7: Death Loser *Group 8: Predators Winner *Group 9: Lego Spartans Loser *Group 10: Black Angel, Nomad, Cooler 99 Winner *Group 11: Cole, Zane Winner *Group 12: Snake Eyes, Cindy Loser *Group 13: Queen, Cooler 33, Allison, Edwin, x'3 Winner *Group 14: Megumi, Rebecca Loser *Group 15: Mer.U Loser *Group 16 Killer, Agent X Winner Round 5: *Group 1: Gaiden, x'14 Loser *Group 2: Alexei, Volf, Genshin, Kinetic, Sub-Zero Winner *Group 3: Mondas, Moon, x'3 Winner *Group 4: Predators Loser *Group 5: Black Angel, Nomad, Cooler 99 Loser *Group 6: Cole, Zane Winner *Group 7: Queen, Cooler 33, Allison, Edwin, x'3 Winner *Group 9: Killer, Agent X Loser Round 6: *Group 1: Alexei, Volf, Genshin, Kinetic, Sub-Zero Winner *Group 2: Mondas, Monn, x'3 Loser *Group 3: Cole, Zane Winner *Group 4: Queen, Cooler 33, Allison, Edwin, x'3 Loser Round 7: *Group 1: Alexei, Volf, Genshin, Kinetic, Sub-Zero Loser *Group 2: Cole, Zane Winner 'Tournament 4-' The Hunting Games In this tournament 25 teams of 50 players will compete against eachother for a chance of 1,000,000 dollars. There can only be 2 winners. 2 players are grouped up in 1 team. In order to get picked, you must be from the ages to 11-19, The Huntsman will come to each city searching for 1 potential girl and 1 potential boy. The first 12 teams that get wiped out will die, the other 12 will live if they lose. Team 1- *Hunter- * Team 2- *Nick * Team 3- *Andre * Team 4- *Daniel *Lindsay Team 5- *Veronique *Francois Team 6- *Blain *Julie Team 7- *Romeo * Team 8- *Caroline *Casanova Team 9- *Benjamin *Marissa Team 10- *Savanah *Christian Team 11- *Oliver * Team 12- *Mark *Megan Team 13- *Patrice *Jerome Team 14- *Vincent *Emma Team 15- *Jocelyn *Dennis Team 16- *Frederic *Stephanie Team 17- *Daniela *Mason Team 18- *Cato *Victoria Team 19- *Alain *Helen Team 20- *Jacob *Jeanette Team 21- *Stephan- *Brenlyz- Team 22- *Sean *Charlyn Team 23- *Tybalt * Team 24- *Curtis * Team 25- *Isaac- * '''Tournament 5- '''The Brawl will begin On the next School Break.